User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 19 Battle near Nuevo Laredo
"Those turrets are giving fierce resistance this factory has to go down i knew that when the coords were on the back of the schematics this was a trap but they were prepared incase i called for a few reinforcements but not red blue yellow and stealth squads and 10 platoons" said Jason "we would be able to proceed if those turbo lasers were destroyed and if the after burners would keep off of us we will send in red squad to take care of those after burners keeping the men pinned down and green squad destroy those turrets tearing apart the squads in the air" said a rebel General "we will take care of it maxwell is helping the men on the ground and i am taking care of the men in the sky we will take care of those generators powering most of the turrets and the fight will be easier but we need that shield down before we can destroy those generators" said Jason "i will take care of the shield commander Jackson follow me" said Maxwell "on it you heard him men go go go" said commander Jackson "almost there hold for a bit we have a new enemy unit this time this unit wields two red laser swords and uses 3 scribblenaut powers the star fury the star flight and the hypnosis move this will take a while" said Maxwell "i can manage with green squad" said Jason " according to this data these enemies are saber guards they protect minor and major heroes for the empire they will be a problem" said commander Jetson looking at some data on the imperial infantary "hey thats an enemy general giving some good commands looks like he was fighting for the empire for some time and has to be the cause for hundreds of men to die so we have to get rid of him to make this fight easier" said Maxwell "speaking of easier these gun ships have us pinned down we need them gone we have the shield generator infront of us" said Maxwell "oh who am i kidding" said Maxwell "STAR FURY!!!" shouted Maxwell as stars shot from his hands and the shield generator was destroyed "now for this" said Jason firing missiles at the generators and the gun ships "that got them now i will take down that general unless you shoot missiles at the room he is in" said Maxwell "good now time to go" said Jason firing missiles at the factory heater to blow up the factory defeating the enemies and stopping hover tank production before it could begin "good remaining enemies have been captured we lost commander Jackson because of those gun ships but he died fighting now we will take those schematics for those hover tanks we will destroy them and we have a contact from the mexican government we will bring out leader you two are done here" said a rebel general "copy that general" said Maxwell while heading home "roger that heading home now" said Jason while getting ready to teleport back to loomsburg. Category:Blog posts